1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device having a supporting base capable of adjusting an angle of the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices can be rotated at different angles to help users view the display devices comfortably. However, it is often inconvenient and troublesome to adjust the angle of the display device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.